Assassin Love?
by the-ginja-ninja98
Summary: Captain Yamamoto decides to bring and underground Assassination corps into the light. What happens when the new Captain is a childhood friend and crush of Toshiro's? Will an old spark ignite again or did it ever go away? How does Ichigo tie into this? and just why was this group underground for so long? Read and find out! Bad summary. Constructive criticism welcome!


_POV Toshiro Hitsugaya_

"Captain! Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she ran into the 10th company's office. "What is it Matsumoto?! I don't have time for you to distract me now!" I yelled at her looking at the pile of paperwork I had left to do. "You have a letter!" she exclaimed "Well who is it from?" I asked "I don't know Captain there is no name on it but the handwriting looks like a girls!" she said holding up the envelope. I kept asking her to give me the envelope but she wasn't listening. "Rangiku give me the letter!" I yelled at her finally getting her attention. "Oh sorry Captain" she said. Rangiku gave me the letter and I opened it knowing full well who the letter was from.

Dear Toshiro

How have you been? I've been doing well if you were wondering. Life's been pretty tough lately. My grandfather has fallen ill recently. I've been very busy between work and taking care of him that I haven't been given the chance to come visit you. Sorry. I also have plans to come join the soul reapers and become one just like you. Haha, it looks like I'm looking up to you instead of the other way around. I hope I join your company! I know you will make a great Captain Toshi! Also, I hope you write back sooner than last time.

Love, A

"Love! OH! Captain I think she has a thing for you!" Rangiku exclaimed after she finished reading the letter over my shoulder. "She just an old friend nothing to get excited about" I said as I put the letter away and got up to got to the Captains meeting.

"Hey Captain?"

"Yes Rangiku?"

"You like that girl don't you?! I can tell! It's that look in your eye and how you didn't wait till later to open the letter. What's so important about this girl that you would stop what you were doing and read the letter?"

"She's an old friend, we used to hang out all the time and play pranks on other people and if anyone tried to hurt me she would beat them up and see if I was ok. Is that a good enough reason Rangiku because I have a Captains meeting to get to." As I walk out the door I see Rangiku shake her head and smile. I'm starting to think she's going and try to meddle in my relationship again.

POV Aname Kurarugi

God I'm so nervous. I was about to meet my childhood hero's, the 13 court guard squads. Now I'm one of them, same rank, same amount of power, and same responsibility. The only sort of bad side to this is I get to see Toshiro everyday. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for lying to him about my job. it's kind of hard to tell your best friend you are a trained assassin and you kill people for a living. I mean I don't even believe myself sometimes. Well that doesn't really matter anymore. "Aname?" said Captain Yamamoto of the 1st squad.

"Yes" I replied.

"Come walk with me"

" Yes sir" I said starting to walk with him into the meeting room. Its a scary thing if I say so myself. Its really big and there is alot of spritual pressure to handle at once. "This is our new Captain Aname, she's trained and has the resources and man power that we need. You our to treat her like you would treat everyone else." Yamamoto said sitting in his seat. I took my place and didn't look at Toshiro. I couldn't handle the hate I know he has on his face because I lied to him. First Captain dismissed us and I tried to hide from Toshiro but it was useless. He caught up to me and said "Well its good to see you again but why?"

"I took this job because I was tired of being underground, not being able to tell my family about what I do for a living, and I really wanted to see you again. This way I can see you everyday, I missed you. Its been two years and I really wanted to go play pranks on people again."

"Ok, just make sure your making the right decision. I have some paperwork to finish but after that we can catch up and maybe ill help in a prank."

"I'll come watch you do the paperwork then but I never thought you would be the one that cared about doing paperwork"

"It'll be boring and it's because I have a lazy assistant Captain"  
"I think I can handle a bit of boredom"


End file.
